Firewhiskey
by TwinFan
Summary: Fred Weasley would do anything to protect his twin brother, but what happens when he takes it to far? T for violence and adult contents.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled down the curtains and stretch my legs. I was so happy nothing can bring me down. "GEORGE WAKE UP!" ,called my twin brother Fred. I love my big brother. He's always there for me and I'm always there for him. Nothing can ever separate us, nothing.

I walk down the stairs of our flat. I went in the kitchen and greeted my twin. "Well it's about time you woke up. I'm not going to run **our** store while you just sit in your bed all day." ,said Fred. I couldn't say anything all I could do is smile.

"Well someone's cheery today. Come on tell brother what's going on."

"Nothing" ,I responded with a smile still on my face. I really didn't know why I'm so happy I just I'm.

"Come on tell me. Don't be shy." ,said Fred with an identical smile on his face.

"I'm serious! I'm just happy that's all."

"Ok, ok but I'm watching you." ,threatened Fred playfully. He is really getting on my nerves but I still love him just the same.

"So are we going to open the shop or what?" ,I said still a smile on my face.

"Well dear brother how about now." ,suggested Fred.

"Oh are you sure I mean…"

"Don't play that game ." ,interrupted Fred and I began to laugh. I love messing with people's minds. It's just something I like to do.

"No really! are we going to open the shop right now?" ,He asked. This is just one of those times when you can catch one of the twins doing something serious.

"Sure" ,I answered then we walked down to the store. When we were just about to open the door someone apparated in.

"Hello, how are my favorite twins doing?"

"Fine Harry, what about you?" ,we said in unison. We love Harry like a brother to us and with the way it's going he basically is.

"I wish I can say the same. There is something I need to tell you." ,Harry said sounding pretty serious.

We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. I still had a smile on my face, but I have the feeling it's not going to be there long.

"I don't know how to tell you this but... Marian Minor was found not too far from here." ,said Harry and that's when my world crashed down and all I saw was blackness.

Fred's pov…

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 'What's taking George so long' , I thought to myself. I finished my breakfast when I shouted "GEORGE WAKE UP!". I love my little brother George. I will do anything to make sure he is alright. I was so scared when George disappeared a couple years ago. He is my little brother and it's my duty to protect him.

Once I finished washing the dishes George came down.

"Well it's about time you woke up. I'm not going to run **our** store while you just sit in your bed all day." ,I joked. I can see a smile on his face even after I said that.

"Well someone's cheery today. Come on tell brother what's going on." ,I teased him. I love to tease people especially my siblings.

He said nothing cheerfully and I didn't believe him. I asked him again but he said the same thing so I decided to leave him alone. I always know when to stop. I know my brother by heart and nothing is going to change that.

He asks me when we are going to open the shop but when I answered he started to play that game again so I stopped him. I hate when my twin plays that game but you know that's him and I love it.

We decided to open the shop now but before we could Harry popped in. We love Harry like a brother, but by how much he stays over at the burrow he may as well be. We asked how he's doing but he didn't sound so good. I started to worry. We sat down when he said something that will change my life around.

"I don't know how to tell you this but... Marian Minor was found not too far from here." ,Harry said sadly. My mind went blank and I couldn't move. The last thing I heard was someone hitting the hard wooden floor.


	2. Dark Figure

"What happened?" ,I said. The last thing I remember was Harry telling me something important. I don't remember what he said but I can tell by the way he looked that it was urgent.

"You don't remember?" ,Fred said. I looked over at him. I can tell that he is worried by the worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" ,I started to freak out. I don't like not knowing something that I should.

"M-M-M-Mari-i-ian, she was f-f-found not f-far from here." ,said Fred. I can tell that it was hard for him to say that because he was stuttering.

"Marian! B-b-but I thought she was in Azkaban." ,I said. I can't believe it. I hadn't seen that monster in years. Why now?

"She escaped. Harry is going to put protective charms up and he sent security guards. It will be ok. I promise." ,Fred tried to cheer me up but it didn't work

"It's been 4 years! Now she decides to get her revenge!" ,I said; Meanwhile Fred was looking at me like I was going to hurt him. Sometimes I can't control my anger. I had done many regrettable things in my past, Marian being one.

"I said it will be fine. There are security guards here to protect you. You're going to be fine." ,Fred said as he comforts me. I love having Fred around. When he's here I feel safe. After the incident I never left his side.

"I'm scared Fred. What if she finds me?"

"Then I won't let her touch you."

I was uncomfortable with the guards around me all day. I didn't get a moments peace all night. Over the week I did actually get to know them. One's name is Paulo and the other is Sam. I still have Fred too. Every night he will check on me to see if I was alright. He checks to see if I'm still breathing, living.

"Good morning" ,Fred said all cheery. Unfortunately I wasn't as happy and cheery as him.

"Good morning"

"Well someone's not so happy today."

"Did you forget about what happened yesterday?"

"Look lets go out. I think a drink can cheer you up." ,suggested Fred.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not with her out there."

"It will be fine." ,said Fred with that determination face on.

"Ok" ,I hesitated. Fred started to jump up all happy. I didn't trust him. He seems different.

We walked in and greeted Tom. I was very uncomfortable. I feel like I shouldn't be here.

"Two drinks" ,I could hear Fred saying to Tom. We sat down on one of the wooden tables. I was looking around nervously. I know that she is here. I can feel it.

Meanwhile I dark figure was standing in the corner. The person sneaked in the back and watched as Tom was making George and Fred's drinks. Once Tom walked away from the drinks for a second the dark figure walked up to one and put something in it. On the bottle it had a skull sign on it and on the bottom it said poison. The figure left and Tom came back having no clue what just happened or what's going to happen.

"Here's your drinks." ,said Tom giving us our drinks. Fred was staring at my drink like it was poison.

"No don't drink it. You have this one." ,Fred said as he was switching our drinks. He looked nervous and scared. He was shaking all over.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

I drank from the one that was supposed to be Fred's. It was fine I don't see what the problem was. Once I finished my drink Fred toke a sip of his and then collapsed onto the floor. I was freaking out. There was a pulse but it was really low. I didn't understand until Tom smelled the drink.

"It's poison"


	3. Moments

Moments… there are many different moments in life, some good, and some bad. There are moments when everything around you just disappears and you think. Think if it's right or wrong, like your first kiss with this guy. You think what would happen in the future. Will it change? Does it feel right or will there be consequences? There are moments when you feel so preoccupied on something fun or entertaining that time seems to skip some steps, but not all moments are good. There are moments when it feels like your whole entire life is falling apart. You start to freak out when you can't feel anything; nothing…like a part of you is leaving, gone…forever. That's what I'm feeling right now. That moment in life that everyone tries to avoid all they can. Unfortunately I can't avoid it for very long.

I was sitting in St. Mungo's. I was sitting there far more then I can even remember. I was freaking out. A long wait means bad news.

"Thank god you are right! You are right? I mean you're not bleeding anywhere are you?" ,said my mum [Molly] as she bursted into the waiting room. Everyone was looking over at us as Molly was checking my body for any marks or injuries but she ignored them. That was typical for Molly to put her children's safety first and Arthur to stop her fusing and just be thankful that they are alive.

"Come on Molly dear give him room to breathe." ,said Arthur, my dad. After my dad finished what he said Molly immediately backed away.

"Come on tell us what happened." ,encouraged my dad.

"It's F-F-F-Fred. H-He was p-p-poisoned. The d-drink was s-s-suppose to be for m-m-m-me. He was trying to protect me. I should have stopped him, but I didn't and now he's probably d-dying." ,I said while crying. By then my dad was sitting beside me trying to encourage me that everything is going to be fine. My mum was bothering the nurses to let her see her son.

"I need to see my son now!" ,you can hear my mom say from across the room. She can be pretty angry when she wants to be.

"Excuse me; I got to go make sure your mother doesn't kill anyone back there" ,said my dad as he went over to calm down my mum.

"Do you think Fred's going to be okay?" ,said my little brother, Ron.

"I don't know." ,I said. I honestly don't know what's going to happen, but I hope it's something good.

I saw the doctor come are way and I jump right out of my seat. I was really hoping on hearing good news.

"Is Fred going to be okay?" ,I said. When I saw the doctor's face I knew that something was wrong.

"I tried all I can, but he's dying. I'm sorry. The only way to save him is to find the person who did it to put a spell on him. Do you know who could have done this?" ,said the doctor.

"No I don't." ,I lied. The truth is I did know who did it and her name was Marian minor.

"Well I'm truly sorry for your lost." ,said the doctor. How dare she act like Fred is died because he's not and he's not going to for a long time.

"You can see him if you want now." ,said the doctor before he left. I ran into the room that held Fred. When I got there I saw mum by Fred's side laying a wet rag on his forehead while Fred was lying in the white bed. He was moaning showing that he was in a great amount of pain. I can tell that he was sweating by the sweat on his forehead.

"Hey. How's he doing?"

"Not good. He's struggling to breath." ,said mum obviously not doing well. I couldn't blame her, knowing that her son is going to die. I mean I _might _lose my twin, best friend, my other half. I saw Fred and I knew I had to do something. That's when I decided to find Marian minor.


End file.
